


For Hearth and Home - 2nd in Command

by Calafinwe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2nd in Command, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Military Hierarchy, Multi, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calafinwe/pseuds/Calafinwe
Summary: Drautos is looking for a 2nd in Command for his Kingsglaive unit. Who will be the lucky one to gain this position? Luche Lazarus or Nyx Ulric?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See German version here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855222/chapters/36931635

The printer beeped.  
"Damn you ...!", the man whispered. "Not another jam!"  
He opened the paper tray and looked inside. In fact, a piece of paper was stuck. He grabbed it and pulled it out, closed the shaft again and waited for the next reaction of the device. It beeped again.  
"Print the file!"  
He chose ok on the little screen and listened with satisfaction as the paper was fed in again, only this time without the technical defect.  
"Does it malfunction again?" someone asked, passing by.  
"Always!"  
"Sir, why don't you order a new one?"  
Drautos looked annoyed at Nyx. As if it would be so easy to buy a suitable printer from the poor budget, the Kingsglaive had to its disposal. None of the cheap devices, as the one that just stood in front of him and which had started bitching half a year after the purchase. The commander of Kingsglaive would not make that mistake again. Next time, there was one of the more expensive machines in the shopping cart, one that could also tack and punch holes.  
"... I'll have to cut your salary a little, but it's for the good of all..." he muttered, although Nyx was already gone. "Or better, my future Second in Command takes care of it."  
Satisfied, he reached for the papers.  
"Even without spills."  
Drautos held three pages of a document in his hand, which he had finally completed the evening before. It was a job advertisement for the post of deputy commander of the Kingsglaive. In other words, his right hand, who could represent him in his absence or even take up his post at short notice, if something should happen to him. The week before, he had received clearance for this position and then immediately started to work on the job description for applicants.  
He buzzed and walked into his roomy office. There were some other documents in a light gray folder. The shift schedule for the coming month with regular and emergency services and vacations, the weekly report on the empire's troop movements. Important notes that Drautos received from Cor from the Crownsguard and that were meanwhile irreplaceable for the missions that the commander had his people carry out. He always wondered, how the general got his information, even though his main task was to protect the royal family and the palace.  
"Want to see, who of them has some serious balls," the commander muttered, grabbed the folder with the papers and left his office again. It was not far to the meeting room, just once along the short corridor into the opposite room.  
"Good morning," he muttered as he entered the room.  
Those present ended their conversations and stood in a row, some replied the greeting. Drautos took his usual place on the wall side and looked at them.  
"Ulric! What's with the crooked grin?", he warned.  
The scolded man swallowed several times, trying to relax his facial muscles.  
"Nothing, sir!"  
"I hope so! Well," the commander went on and opened his folder. "Next month's shift schedule was already set, so there’s no discussion needed. Only this! Khara, if you don't manage to submit your vacation application properly, you won't be considered anymore in the future, is that clear?"  
"Yes," someone in the second row mumbled.  
Another one giggled. Drautos ignored it and gave the shift plan to a Glaive in the front row.  
"Put it onto the bulletin board, as usual", he commanded.  
The woman nodded.  
"Let's move on to the next topic, this and next week's missions. Save your questions for after my report."  
The men and women looked at him expectantly.  
"From reliable sources, it has been reported to me that the Empire explores the northern Cleigne region as of late. Their objectives are a mystery so far. Gutsco!"  
"Sir?"  
"Get a squad together! You're leaving after the meeting to see what's going on!"  
"Sir!"  
"Don't get ambushed. Your mission is to gather information. If it seems necessary, we will take further action. But only then, understood?"  
"Understood, sir!"  
Drautos gave Gutsco some stapled papers.  
"All right, let's get on with the agenda."  
The commander let his eyes wander over their heads. He got stuck on a head with dark brown hair. Its female owner looked at him eagerly.  
"Crowe, Jenica, come to my office later," he said in a more comfortable tone. "I have a special mission for the two of you."  
"Sir! It's about the birthday, sir?" the brunette asked.  
"I've already been thinking about it, sir...", Jenica added.  
A smile crossed his face, but he did not respond to their skirmish. The two women had been happy last year that they were to look after a present for the young prince in the name of the Kingsglaive. Thus, Drautos got rid of the annoying, but necessary task and he still could shine in front of the other royal advisors with the fancy present for little prince Noctis, his unit has come up with.  
"So, the last point for today is unique in the young history of the Kingsglaive," he began theatrically.  
Somebody mumbled in the second row. Nyx smirked.  
"As you all know, our unit has grown quite a bit the past few months. More staff also means more work. I can't handle it on my own anymore. Therefore, from now on, the position of my Second in Command is advertised."  
A murmur went through the room, some Glaives even started whispering. Drautos did not pay attention. Instead, he retrieved the last document from his gray folder. It was the three-paged job advertisement for which he had recently fought with the printer. He held it up clearly visible to everyone in the room.  
"The important details are all listed here!"  
The commander handed the pages to the Glaive in the front row so that it could hang up the call for tenders on the bulletin board as well. Luche cleared his throat.  
"What is it?"  
"Sir? Wouldn't a secretary be better suited to reduce your work load?"  
"Hah! At ease!"  
The Glaives relaxed.  
"Lazarus, this is not just about desk work, which will also be an important aspect of the deputy. On the one hand, this question is about exonerating me. On the other hand, I am not the youngest anymore, as some of you occasionally point out."  
Nyx‘ eyes fixed at an undefined point on the ceiling. Drautos crossed his arms.  
"Maybe, I'll decide to retire early, too."  
Some Glaives stared at him in disbelief, including the blonde one, who had asked the question about the secretary.  
"By then, my Second in Command must be ready to take over my duties. If needed, even overnight."  
"Sir, are you really thinking about quitting?", Tredd Furia asked.  
The young man with the reddish hair leaned against one of the columns that were set in on the window side, arms crossed.  
"No. Where would we get with that, if I just give up", the commander countered.  
"The king wouldn't like it either..."  
"That anyway", Drautos continued. "Nevertheless, I may fail unexpectedly, and..."  
"Are you ill?" Nyx asked.  
"No, damn it! The last health check was one hundred percent in the green. Stop making up bullshit", the old man cursed, uncertain whether Ulric meant the question seriously or not. "Nevertheless, it is a possible scenario that someone runs into me on the street, and..."  
Drautos threw the gray folder at him faster than Nyx could make a joke about it. Some of those present giggled.  
"Perhaps, I should mention that the salary of my deputy will be far better than that of a normal Glaive. And there are a few more vacation days per year, too", he continued after the spirits had calmed down again. "So, those of you who think themselves qualified enough for the position can submit their application by end of next week. Remember that this position won’t be managed by a simple job interview and a practical test, as you know it from your medical examinations. I will put the applicants through every sort of inconvenience, testing them to their hearts and bones. The selection process will take a few weeks. If you change your mind during the phase, it’s no problem. Nevertheless, I would like to avoid the additional expenditure of time. I expect everyone, who does not apply for the job, to support the applicants as best as they can. We're a team, remember that!"  
The commander looked at his women and men one by one without expression.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you make this decision on your own?", Luche wanted to know.  
"In the end, yes. But I'm not the only one you have to convince."  
The Glaives looked at him expectantly, but he refused to go into detail.  
"Well. First of all, read the job description. It contains the most important information on tasks and requirements. You can also find them in our internal database. If you have any questions, my door is always open."  
Some nodded, others glanced at each other.  
"That's all for today. For hearth and home!"  
The Glaives adopted a stance and repeated the saying.  
"Crowe, Jenica, you come with me!"  
The two women followed the commander in some distance out of the room.

* * *

The flesh sizzled over the open flames, the smell that hung in the air, stimulated even the fullest passer-by who ventured into the depths of Insomnia. It was half past eight in the evening, the streets of Lucis’ capital were busy as ever and would not fall asleep in the next few hours. The five friends sat together at the big table, like every Tuesday at this time. So far, the talks had revolved around trivialities. None of them wanted to be the first one to raise the subject that their commander had revealed today.  
"What was your idea for a gift for the prince," asked Libertus his friend Crowe, who sat next to him and ate her third Galahdic meat skewer with sauce.  
"I didn't think of anything", the brunette replied after swallowing her bite with some non-alcoholic beer. "Jenica had apparently just been waiting for Drautos to give us the task again."  
"Ah?" said Libertus during the chewing.  
Crowe looked at him discontentedly.  
"Anyway, she already had a rough plan of what we could do and the commander was appropriately impressed. But it's gonna be a lot of work."  
"Don't let it all come out of your nose," Luche demanded. "Tell me what it's gonna be."  
"Then it won’t be a surprise, will it?", the brunette answered and continued eating unmoved.  
The blond man rolled his eyes, but said nothing else.  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Nyx asked instead.  
"I don't think so. Unless of course, you're an expert regarding sewing machines. Then, you could even replace Jenica's grandma."  
"A sewing machine?"  
"Yes, now let me eat, I'm hungry!"  
Ulric shook his head and took a sip of his beer. He had arrived a few minutes before the others at their favorite food pavilion, and had successfully defended the table against other potential guests, much to the regret of the pavilion’s operator. They remained silent and concentrated on their food. Not the first time that evening.  
"What's gotten into you?!", the host shouted. "You had to do overtime work?"  
Pelna raised his head and observed Libertus thoughtfully without saying anything. Luche cleared his throat. Nyx leaned back on his chair and twirled one of his hair strands between his thumb and forefinger. A little wooden brochette flew cleanly licked onto the plate.  
"I'm full!", Crowe said.  
"Even I would starve to death with that amount of skewers", Pelna commented.  
"You're always starving, no matter how many buffets you've emptied before."  
The joke did not work, neither with its author nor with the others.  
"And did he tell you anything else?", Luche asked, finally brave enough to touch the oily subject.  
"No. At least, not on his own", was the clumsy answer.  
The blond man looked at Crowe expectantly.  
"I was almost out of the the door, when Jenica asked who the others were, who need to be convinced by the applicants."  
Libertus, although not yet finished with his dinner, put the skewer in front of him on the plate.  
"Does she want to apply?"  
The only woman in the group of friends shook her head.  
"I don't think so. "Anyway, the commi was talking about Cor and one or two other people, who are supposed to help him make a decision."  
"General Cor?!"  
"Just the one."  
The men looked at each other.  
"Oh man, then I can forget it right away", Libertus said and picked up his skewer to finish it.  
"Cor... None of the applicants will survive him."  
"Maybe he's just assisting with the interviews, who knows?"  
Nyx laughed disapproving without responding to Pelna's objection.  
"Did he say anything about the others?", Luche kept drilling.  
"Just mumbled."  
"And he repeats the whole time that his door is always open, when we have questions...", Ulric grumbled.  
"You forget his ability to judge characters. It wasn't difficult for me either to realize that Jenica had no interest in the position, but rather intended to satisfy her curiosity", Crowe explained. "Drautos noticed that, too. Maybe, he only wants to answer the questions of those who really want to apply for the position."  
"Nevertheless, I wonder why he suddenly thinks of that. A deputy would have been good from the beginning."  
No one responded to Libertus' consideration.  
"Or why he doesn't find a secretary to do the paperwork."  
"That might distract him too much..."  
Luche punched his forehead, stood up and disappeared around the corner behind the booth, where there were rest rooms for guests located. The others watched him.  
"Well? What do you think?", Libertus asked. "You think he'll apply for the job?"  
"Why would you think that?", Pelna wanted to know.  
"Consider it. The way he's been riding on the subject the whole time. And in the past, he hasn't just once drivelled about wanting to join the Crownsguard."  
"Bullshit. Luche is not the guy for the desk."  
They refrained from deepening the subject. The object of her interest just returned to the table with freshly washed hands.  
"What's the matter?", he asked when he noticed the silence.  
"Nothing", Nyx lied. "Hey, Crowe, didn't he even say something about the paycheck?"  
"Why don't you go and ask him yourself, if you want to know it so badly?"  
"No need to get stroppy."  
The brunette decided, not to answer, stood up and grabbed her leather jacket hanging over the back of the chair.  
"Luche. You want to walk the distance to the mall with me?"  
Lazarus looked at her perplexed.  
"Sure", he replied after some hesitation and got up again.  
"Well, boys", she said motherly. "Don't drink too much, anymore. See you tomorrow."  
Luche waved his hand at them and together they made their way home.  
"Nyx has never been good at lying", he said clumsily after climbing the stairs to the main street.  
"That's right."  
"Well? What did you talk about, while I was gone?"  
"Only, if you will apply or not."  
"Hm."  
Crowe looked at him crookedly. Her companion had his hands crossed behind his neck and strolled along the sidewalk. Every now and then, passers-by bumped into them, women leaving the shops with thick shopping bags at late hours, men rushing home from work, young people meeting their friends to head for the parks or gambling halls. Insomnia, the capital of Lucis, never seemed to hold its breath.  
"Well?"  
"What?" Luche countered.  
"Well! Are you applying or not? Don't let it all come out of your nose! You know, it’s usually your line!" Crowe asked amicably.  
"Maybe."  
"Oh, my."  
"I'm sorry. I'd like to sleep on it, before I make up my mind."  
"Sure. Just remember what I offered you last time."  
"That you'd help me with my application? Thank you!"  
Lazarus grinned at her.  
"I'm serious. At least, let me read your application letter. I know that you sometimes tend to spelling mistakes."  
They kept walking down the street.  
"Frankly, I'm rather tentative", the man revealed.  
"Why?"  
Crowe sounded surprised.  
"You have nothing to lose after all."  
"Of course not. But the Crownsguard's refusal gave me food for thought. And if Cor is one of the decision-makers..."  
"You’ve never told me why you were rejected."  
Luche did not answer right away. His companion kept silent, too, in the noise of the city, so that he could sort out his thoughts and feelings. Of course, she was right, he actually had nothing to lose. With the position advertised now, he would only climb up the career ladder. It was a different story than if he had been accepted for the Crownsguard and would have had to turn his back on his colleagues from the Kingsglaive at that time. Apart from Crowe, Luche never had told anyone that he had applied to the guard, which indirectly competed with Drautos‘ unit. He had not even confessed to the commander. If he now involved the general in the application process and Luche applied for the job, it was obvious that Drautos would learn of the failed application to the Crownsguard. And Luche was sure, Cor would tell Drautos the truth about why he had turned the blond man down.  
'Unlike the polite phrases they've given me...'  
He was still disappointed that he had not received an honest answer. Frustrated as he was, he told Crowe the story.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked in astonishment.  
"Well. Do you at least understand my dilemma?"  
She nodded apprehensively.  
"I still think you should apply for the job. I couldn't help it, but it’s obvious that you're a little more interested in the job than the others. Even, if you held back for a long time", she grinned.  
"Did I?"  
Luche grinned back for a moment, but then he got serious again.  
"Maybe I should go and ask tomorrow. I would be interested to know exactly how the application phase will proceed. And above all, who else are involved, beside Cor."  
They stopped at the crossroads.  
"Why don't you apply?"  
Crowe laughed heartily.  
"Thanks for the flowers, but a deputy position like that is not of interest to me."  
"Why?"  
"Too much of everything."  
The blonde looked at her crookedly.  
"Let it go, it's all right. I’m happy, where I am now. I've got my friends right around me, what more should I strive for?"  
"Then maybe you should start a family..."  
"Now stop! I've had enough of the stupid jokes Nyx makes all the time."  
Luche blinked.  
"Well, sleep on it, like you said. And tomorrow we'll sit down and write your cover letter."  
"Don't you have to help Jenica with the sewing machine project?"  
"Not really. She wants to sew a Spiderman suit for the prince, in his size."  
"Oh!"  
"Yes. She said, I would be more of a hindrance than being a help."  
"Ah..."  
"I don't impose on her."  
"I guess it's for the best. But Spiderman?"  
"The commander knew from somewhere that the prince is apparently into it, right now."  
Luche shook his head in disbelief.  
"Well, take care. Fluff Princess from me. See you tomorrow."  
They hugged each other.  
"Don't let someone bother you on your way home," he shouted after Crowe.  
She waved at him again and then disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

The key turned in the lock, the door opened and Luche stepped into his two-room apartment. He threw his key chain onto the sideboard and took off his jacket and shoes one after the other. His little dwelling was as quiet as a graveyard. The neighbors, who often were arguing noisy, had apparently already gone to bed.  
The blonde shuffled over into his bedroom, turned on the lights, and took off the leather pants that were standard Glaive equipment and which just went over his knees. His calves were swollen again, but it was no help. The next boot size was simply too big for him to walk comfortably with.  
"Hm", he said to no one in particular, and then he took off his shirt.  
"Meow", it came from his bed.  
"There you are!"  
Luche turned to the white cat, who had been lying silently on his bed and obviously just waited for him to expose his upper body. She eyed him with big pupils and began to purr softly.  
"Meow!"  
"Well, you'll get something in a few minutes", he assured her quickly and threw down his worn shirt.  
Princess, as he has named her, started sniffing around his shirt, before she finally made herself comfortable on it. The man stepped to the window front and closed the curtains almost completely. Even at night, Insomnia was bright as daylight. Then he went to his desk, which had two drawers and opened the lower one. Inside it lay an application portfolio, which has now been in a sad state for several months. He took it out, grabbed the pack of Dreamie's cat treats from the table and sat down on the bed, next to Princess. The purring became more intense. The white ball of fur rolled around and poked him with his paw, but Luche ignored it at first. Instead, he opened the folder.  
The documents had disappeared, just on the day he got them back, together with a refusal of the Crownsguard. Actually, he had planned to work through it on occasion, but had forgotten it. The blonde remembered that fateful day well.  
It was spring. After days of continuous rain, the clouds had torn open and the sun sent warm rays to Lucis. For many, the weather change had raised the mood, people met in parks, licked the first ice cream of the season and were otherwise in a pretty good mood. The positive mood of the people had rubbed off on Luche. When the Crownsguard's call came around noon, he set on his way to their headquarters with high spirits. Only to be confronted with a rejection.  
The general did not even have the decency to give me his reasons personally', he thought angrily.  
Cor has not been present, in the first place. The blonde man had called in sick to Drautos for the rest of the day and had gone home to indulge his gloomy thoughts. Luche felt his feelings drift back into the negative, his motivation sinking. Even weeks later, the topic still got him angry.  
"Meow!"  
Princess ripped her owner out of his dreams. He put the papers aside and reached for the cat treats.  
"Come on!"  
He held one half a meter in the air. His cat made good males, held on to his hand with its paws and grabbed the treat.  
"Good!", he praised.  
Luche gave her a second one in the same way and then put the package of Dreamie’s on the nightstand. After that, he cuddled extensively with her. Princess was the only one he could reveal his feelings and thoughts to. No one was as secretive as she was. That was the advantage of having a pet.  
"Come on, you'll get something real now."  
The blonde boy lifted the cat and took her over to the other room, which housed both a living room and a kitchenette. As he had suspected, Princess had completely emptied the feed dispenser throughout the day. He put her down and opened one of the cupboards to get a can of cat food out of it. She whirled around his legs. He quickly put the chicken ragout into a clean bowl and put it in front of her. Luche watched his little tiger eat her dinner.  
"You don't have to hope for that every day", he said. "Or you'll get fat."  
Princess licked the last remnants out of the bowl and then looked at him expectantly.  
"Nah!"  
He turned off the lights in the room and in the corridor and went back into the bedroom. He had quickly crawled under his blanket and stared into the air. Princess came after a while, jumped up onto the mattress and started cleaning herself. Luche crawled her head fleetingly, whereupon the white ball of fur rolled up beside him and purred contentedly. Shortly afterwards, her owner fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Those damn tin heads!”, Tredd cursed over the noise.  
He had entrenched himself behind a broken vehicle and held on to his thigh.  
“You’re alright?”, Luche asked without paying much attention to his colleague.  
He seemed to observe something through the broken side windows of their hideout, aimed, and threw the small magic bottle with the result that some of their imperial enemies exploded in a lightning storm.  
“Let me take a look”, added the blonde, when he received no reply.  
“It’s not as bad as it looks ...”, gasped the wounded man.  
He took his hand away and Luche checked the wound.  
“You can’t continue with the flesh wound”, he said. “I’ll let the others know that we’re retreating.  
“Don’t ...”, it burst out of Tredd.  
He tried to get on his feet.  
“Ey! Wait a minute!”  
Luche cursed and rushed after the red-haired Glaive. Tredd hadn’t got far when he was grabbed by the arm and dragged back.  
“Damn it, Luche! Leave me alone!  
“You stay here!”  
Furia could not free himself. He was forced to hop on his healthy leg behind the blonde man, who pushed him behind the scrap car.  
“And there you stay now!”, Luche commanded and pressed the talk button on his earphone.  
“Here is Luche, Tredd has a nasty wound on his thigh! We gonna retreat!”  
“Understood”, he heard the voice of the commander indistinctly.  
Tredd twisted his eyes.  
“Don’t look like that. Such reckless manoeuvres, as Nyx always shows, are not for you.”  
“Yes, Mummy!”  
They were safe in their hiding place for the time being. Nevertheless, Luche wanted to wait a moment longer before he set off with the injured man, returning to their improvised operation centre. Once out of their cover, they had to run as fast as possible across an area that offered no hiding.  
“Take a breath for a moment. They are still too close with their fighting. I won’t be able to safely make my way back with you lame crutch”.  
“Haha!”  
Nevertheless Tredd leaned against the vehicle and stretched his injured leg. He distorted his face. Luche turned away from the fights and looked at him.  
“You look pale”, he said. “Do you have pain? I still have one of these narcotic powders ...”  
“You also have bandages?”  
Luche shook his head.  
“Didn’t you pay attention in class?”, Tredd gasped. “Without bandages you don’t need to use them because ...”  
“Sorry, I meant the new ones”, Luche replied. “They were supposed to work without a pressure bandage.”  
His colleague looked at him in astonishment, but said nothing. He began to rummage in the small pockets sewn into his combat jacket. When Luche found what he had been looking for, he carefully tore the small parcel open.  
“Take your hand away”, he ordered.  
Tredd did as he was told and his partner carefully distributed the granules on the open wound, whereupon the patient sharply sucked in air.  
“I’m sorry ...”  
“It’s all right.”  
Luche put the foil back in.  
“Man, dude”, he said when he had observed the turmoil again. “Nyx will get killed sooner or later with this shit he’s up to.”  
“You know his death wish.”  
The blonde grumbled.  
“What is it?”  
“The only thing that annoys me is that Drautos praises him the whole time.”  
“U jealous?” grinned Tredd.  
“Nah. But it’s not like his performance is so much better than ours. Nevertheless, the captain lets him get away with it.”  
“Yes, definitely jealous, I’d say.”  
Luche focussed on his partner, but then changed his mind. He wouldn’t be able to explain why Tredd had a black eye.  
“Come on, old woman”, he said instead. “We have dawdled around here long enough.”  
The redhead got to his feet. Luche put his right arm around his shoulders and looked at him. “Ready?”  
Tredd nodded.  
“Let’s get going.”  
Although they had to go uphill, they moved faster than Luche had expected. His colleague did not make a sound of agony. When they reached the top of the hill, Drautos met them with a digital binocular. The fighting had moved further away from their position, but was still in full swing.  
“Good work, boys”, he said without paying any attention.  
When they had left him a few meters behind, Luche nodded to Tredd. He helped him to one of the temporary benches they had set up near the field doctors.  
“I’m going to find a nurse”, Luche said.  
“But only one of the pretty ones”, Tredd shouted after him.  
Luche grinned at him and then turned around. Other Glaives were already under treatment, it took a few moments before he could tell the medical staff that another patient had arrived. An older gentleman with a bald head and glasses on his nose nodded to his assistant. This one met Luche.  
“Where is the patient?” asked the brunette.  
“This way, please.”  
Lazarus showed her the way and then pointed to Tredd. The assistant nodded and went over to him. Luche turned around and started looking for the captain. Drautos, still armed with the binoculars, stood on the hill and pursued the fight.  
“They’re getting more and more brazen ...”, he commented on the event and lowered the binoculars.  
“Sir!  
“Report!  
“Sir, they seem to have developed a new series of Magitek Infantry ...”  
“...which they now want to test”, Drautos closed and turned to Luche.  
He towered over the man by at least one head, but that did not seem to intimidate inferior.  
“Sir, they are obviously equipping them with axes. The weapons are quite clumsy, which makes these units act slower than the previous models at first glance.”  
“Nevertheless, their attacks are more devastating when they hit the target. Nah!”  
The commander was visibly dissatisfied with this new development.  
“Let’s just hope Ulric doesn’t pulverize them all”, Drautos added as he returned to the place of action. “Otherwise, we have nothing left for investigation.”  
“Sir?”  
“The boy is doing everything he can to ensure that no stone remains on the other.”  
Luche pulled an eyebrow up, but did not reply anything. He also turned to the fighting, which had subsided somewhat in the meantime. Only at one point did it flash and crack.  
“Sir, if you will permit me the remark ...”, he began.  
“No! Lazarus, I have not only once noticed that I do not speak with individuals about other Glaives. That was so, that is so and that will remain so as long as I am commander of the Kingsglaive!”  
“But sir ...!”  
“That’s enough, you better take care of the others”, Drautos chased him down the slope with his binoculars.  
“Shit”, commented Luche breathlessly, and stumbled towards Delilah and Chloe, who had trouble getting up the hill. “Shit!”  
He reached for Chloe, who seemed badly injured. The black-haired Delilah could barely support her. When Luche had taken the wounded girl from her, Delilah collapsed.  
“Don’t worry about me”, she plummed at him as he remained. “She’s hurt worse than I am. Hurry!”  
Luche grumbled and lifted Chloe up. Sluggishly, he dragged the young woman, who had meanwhile lost consciousness, into the hospital tent.  
“Doctor!”, he shouted.  
The bald man from earlier, who had treated Furia’s flesh wound in the meantime, turned angrily to him before every colour disappeared from his face.  
“Shit”, the doctor said as he approached them. “Rudi! To me!”  
Another doctor came along and the three of them managed to put Chloe as painlessly as possible on one of the mobile treatment tables.  
“Take him with you, he’s just a nuicance”, the attending doctor hissed at Luche.  
He turned in the direction the man had shown him, sighed internally and gave Tredd a helping hand.  
“How bad is it?”, Furia asked.  
“Seems so. She’s already passed out outside.”  
“Shit”, commented Tredd Chloe’s condition.  
“Come on, you’re only in their way!”  
Meanwhile, more injured Glaives had returned, all of them looking for their way into the tent. Carefully, Luche led his colleague out. Drautos met them with Nyx and some others on the forescout. The latter talked at the captain without ceasing, it almost seemed as if they were arguing. The blonde man tried to hear something precise from his position, but the commander stormed towards the hospital and Luche was already too far away with Tredd.  
“Don’t worry about it, we’ll find out one way or the other ...”, Tredd said when he had taken a seat on the bench and put his damaged leg up. “The internal bush radio works better than ever.” Luche hummed and let him squat where he was to receive the last stragglers of their unit.

* * *

Crowe sat together with Libertus and Pelna in the canteen. It was late afternoon, the worst wounds had been treated, the worst hunger had been satisfied. Nevertheless, the mood was foul, not at least due to Chloe’s severe injuries. A cake plate stood on the table in front of the woman. Only crumbs were left to testify of the chocolate cake she had to consume after the shock of her severely wounded colleague. Not for the first time, Crowe lifted her coffee cup to set it down again without having taken a sip.  
“We really should talk to him”, Pelna started. “It just can’t go on like this. Nyx’ daring will bring us all to the grave sooner or later.”  
Libertus put his smartphone away and looked at his two friends seriously.  
“We’ve talked to him about it several times, you know that”, Crowe answered, before Libertus could say anything.  
“Nyx is simply unteachable at that point.”  
Pelna looked at them dissatisfied.  
“Then we should talk to the captain. After all, it can’t be right that Nyx constantly gets us in danger and is still praised by him for it”, he said.  
His friends looked at each other.  
“What??”  
Some of the other guests turned after the noise, but they ignored them.  
“You know yourself that Nyx is his little darling.”  
“Hah! If you put it that way, it almost sounds as if they were having an affair ...”, Pelna grumbled sourly.  
Again, his companions took a look at each other. He noticed it.  
“Oh, go to hell!”, Khara said angrily, getting up and taking away his used dishes.  
“Generally, you’re right”, Crowe continued when he was back. “I just hope that something will change in general when Drautos has his deputy.”  
“Hah! You don’t seriously believe that Nyx will listen to one of us. If it were someone from abroad, who maybe has a few years more on his back than Nyx, then maybe. But like this?”, Pelna considered.  
Crowe looked at him poisonously.  
“No reason to fight, people”, warned Libertus. “But to think of it, I noticed that Delilah submitted an application. She was trudging into Drauto’s office yesterday with her head held high and a briefcase in her hand.”  
“Mhm, at least she has the possibility to make herself heard by Nyx”, was the other one.  
“Come down again! Delilah is quite capable for the job, if you ask me”, Crowe interjected. “Completely independent of her lungs. I’m sure that she’ll put it directly forward, if something is amiss.”  
Libertus nodded in agreement, while Pelna gave an impression that he was already somewhere completely different.  
“Guys, I’m gone, I still have somewhere to go”, said the brunette and got up.  
“You have a date”, Libertus asked with a smile.  
“And if so?” she countered and let the men where they were.  
Crowe also returned her dishes and left the canteen. Yes, she wanted to meet a man. But unlike Libertus threw in, it wasn’t about pleasure. The day before, Luche had come back to her offer to read through his application papers. And since they had to cross half the city from the headquarter of the Kingsglaive to get to his apartment - the blond guy had refused to carry the application around in public - she better had to make a start. He himself had accompanied Tredd to his flat before he had made his way home from there.  
“What a mess ...”, Crowe murmured.  
Before she left the building, the young woman checked again whether her locker in the ladies’ dressing room was firmly closed. Then she went through the main entrance and turned left for the bus stop. The next one would come in five minutes, on the way she had to change from the bus to the subway once. If the bus did not get stuck in a traffic jam, she would arrive at Luche’s flat right in time.  
Today, the commander had granted them an early closing time. Only the emergency crew sat around in the headquarters and probably got bored to death while they waited for a short-term order to come in. Drautos called that ‘Emergency Service’. Several times, his Glaives had secretly wished him scabies.  
Crowe had to run the last few meters to get the bus. The driver looked at her miserably, but said nothing. She ignored it and pushed herself a little deeper into the vehicle. Gutsco saw her coming and slipped to the window to make room for her.  
“Thank you”, Crowe murmured as she dropped onto the seat.  
The bus started.  
“Where do you have to go?”, her seat neighbor politely asked, after they had kept silent for ten minutes.  
“I’m meeting someone. He asked me to look over some of his papers. And you?”S  
“Oh. I’m going home, my sister and her family have announced their visit, so I have to do some cleaning”, said Gutsco.  
The conversation dried. Crowe was happy about it. She did not want to appear rude, though. On the other hand, she did not know many of her colleagues well enough to have a serious and long conversation with them that was not about trivia. Gutsco has not belonged to this selected group.  
“Hard day, today”, he said.  
“Hard day”, she agreed.  
In fact, this Thursday was different. The morning mission had been anything but planned, not only with regard to the new Magitek soldiers the Empire had sent on them. Somehow, many of Crowe’s colleagues had been more excited than usual, just as if one or the other had to prove something. Not only Nyx had been enraptured by some particularly daring actions. Other Glaives had also been more aggressive than usual. Chloe has been hurt pretty badly and was now in hospital. Drautos had gone mad at them.  
“Listen, I don’t want to be rude”, Crowe said when Gutsco wanted to start a sentence again. “After today, I’d rather have my peace.”  
“Sorry.”  
Gutsco smiled shyly at her and then looked out of the window.  
Crowe sighed. The morning had been the topic for the remaining hours. After they had returned to Insomnia, the commander had the severely injured transported immediately to hospitals. Of those who could walk themselves, Drautos had only allowed Delilah to be absent at the debriefing. She had asked to accompany Chloe to the hospital. The captain had not objected. He had ordered everyone else into the conference room without further ado. There had been a thunderstorm like she had never experienced before.  
She remembered well that nobody dared to peep. Even Nyx looked down on the ground. Drautos had yelled at them for half an hour before sending them angrily into the weekend. Afterwards Crowe had seen him storm into his office and slam the door behind him. After that, most of them had gone to the showers before they had met each other again in the canteen. Crowe pressed the button. The bus was only one block away from Lestallum Square, where she had to exit the vehicle.  
“Come home well”, she said to Gutsco and got up.  
“You too!”  
She squeezed herself forward again. The bus driver turned right and pushed the bus onto the stop lane. Crowe held her ticket under the scanner and left the vehicle. It had started to rain, the sidewalks were empty. She quickly ran over to the subway station and down the stairs.

* * *

Luche breathed deeply and knocked on the heavy door. A ‘in’ came quietly to his ears. He pushed the door open and stepped into the commander’s office. Drautos sat at his desk, which sank under piles of paper and files. He was alone.  
“Why so hesitant?”  
The Glaive closed the door and pulled himself togheter. Slowly, he came to the table. The captain had leaned back in his chair and looked at him curiously.  
“Sir! I would like to submit my application, sir!”  
“Oh”, Drautos commented and stood up.  
Luche produced his documents, which he had protected as well as possible from curious eyes. Cautiously, he handed them over the table.  
“This is a surprise.”  
The commander looked at him nicely as he grabed for the application. He opened the folder and leafed through the documents.  
“Of course, your additional training in first aid will be missing in the field”, he said when he got stuck with the corresponding certificate.  
“Sir ...”  
“No no, don’t say anything! I don’t want to unsettle you”, Drautos said quickly and closed the folder again. “I didn’t know you were so ambitious!”  
A slight blush kicked the blonde in the face. He remained silent. The commander still grinned.  
“Good good, your colleagues still have time until tonight to apply as well. Next week it’s getting serious.”  
Drautos put his documents on a pile of other folders and reached for some papers that had been stapled together. He handed them to Luche.  
“Here are the most important information for the applicants. Read through everything carefully. At the beginning of next week, there will be a first appointment with all applicants and me. If something should be unclear, you can get rid of your questions there ...”  
“Sir ...”  
“Hm?”  
“Who are the other applicants?” Luche asked shyly.  
“Well, you’ll see your competitors next week. You’ll probably be able to wait that long.”  
Frustrated, the younger one let his head sink.  
“And where else does the shoe pinch?”, Drautos went after when Luche still did not make any effort to say goodbye.  
“Sir, I have heard that general Cor will be one of the decision makers and ...”  
The commander sat down in his chair.  
“Decision maker is too high. He will only advise me. What is going on? You suddenly look so serious?”  
“Nothing, sir! I’m just afraid that I won’t stand up to a test by the general”, he stammered.  
“Hah! For your information, Cor won’t test you in battle. But this is also mentioned in the papers I gave you. And now off to the weekend with you”, Drautos warned. “It is already late after three, why are you still here at all?”  
Luche said goodbye and flew out of the room. Outside, he sank against the wall and breathed deeply once. Twice. Never before had the commander scared him so much, even though Drautos had behaved as usual as always towards him.

* * *

Cor sat in the Mischpoche at his usual place at the bar and stared at the screen hanging over the rarely used coffee machine on the back wall. Dieter had already served him his second beer when the seat to his left was finally occupied by the captain of the Kingsglaive. A dark blue bag wandered inconspicuously to the floor between them.  
“You’re late”, he greeted Drautos reproachfully, without taking his eyes off the TV and the broadcast of the baseball game. The scolded man just grumbled. With a hint of a finger, he told the bartender to bring him his usual. Then he turned to Cor.  
“You’re welcome to write me my reports next time, so I’ll get back to my well-earned evening.”  
“Hah! Are you still in a bad mood about the deployment yesterday?”  
The general took a sip. Drautos began to shake his head.  
“Sometimes I wonder if my people took any of the training with them at all. I have the feeling that yesterday only beginner’s mistakes happened. That with Chloe ... She’ll probably be out for weeks. “  
Cor looked at him crookedly from the side and saved himself a comment. In former times, when the Meldacio hunters were still a subunit of the Crownsguard, it often happened that someone was injured and failed. Nowaydays, they were not that close anymore. But the general kept close contact with their leader Dave and noticed, when one of them went missing. If he remembered correctly, it was the premiere for Drautos. He could easily understand how he was feeling right now.  
“Maybe she can get back in through inside service?”, Cor considered.  
The commander of the Kingsglaive let his shoulders hang and grabbed his lager to take a strong sip.  
“Speaking of service, next time, please let me know beforehand which field assignments you are sending your people to, so I can plan mine differently.”  
“That was just one man”, the general justified, but did his friend a favor by responding to the change of topic.  
“Who worked with the local hunters. Cor, I am neither stupid nor blind. I am aware that you often work with Meldacio. I don’t even care about that. In my opinion, it’s only idle when our people get in each other’s way and then a discussion about jurisdiction develops.”  
Drautos had long thought about what to do with Gutsco’s report. Whether he should make it a topic at all. To simply keep quiet about the fact that the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard were on each other’s feet in their field operations was a possibility he had excluded earlier this week. After the stressful deployment of the previous day, however, he had almost forgotten. The commander still saw no sense in both units and Meldacio jointly investigating the empire’s troop movements in one area. It bothered him much more that Cor had given him the information at all, although he apparently had a mission of his own people in mind. Nevertheless, he was now only half-hearted about the subject. Chloe’s condition did not get out of his mind.  
“Nothing bad happened”, the general grumbled apologetically.  
‘No, only the Meldacio hunter almost revealed our position to the imperial troops’, Drautos thought.  
Instead of answering, he watched the baseball game. The pitcher of Insomnias University of Technology team had just struck against the sports college team, which was a novelty in the baseball world.  
“Hey, I’m really sorry. I can’t even know that you’re going to send a whole team!”  
The commander grumbled again, drank from his lager and then let his forehead sink to the bar. Cor heard him babbling a little, but did not understand a word.  
“My goodness! Dieter, another one!  
He pushed the beer bottle away from himself and shoved Drautos into the side. He flinched and took a defensive stance.  
“Man, Drautos! Did you sleep?” asked the general in surprise.  
“When I’ll have a deputy, I’ll take a whole month off”, he replied.  
Cor looked at him crookedly from the side. Again, he realized that Titus Drautos had aged extremely in the few years since he had met him for the first time in his life. Back then, when he had taken command of the Kingsglaive, he still had full, dark brown hair. Although it was still as dense as it was then, it was heavily streaked with grey. Most striking were the numerous little wrinkles that now adorned Drautos’ face.  
“And you really want me to help you with the selection?”, the general asked skeptically.  
“Ey, I can’t fill such an important position very well without at least asking the opinion of others. My deputy will also be working a lot with you and Monica in the future. It should fit at least a bit between you. Nobody demands that you become the friends, but you should have a good feeling.”  
“Did you get any applications at all?  
“Sure, even more than I had expected!  
“Oho!”  
Drautos seemed to have woken up from his daydream. He pushed his lager to the side and reached for the bag.  
“I made you copies of the applications. With four of them, it’s pretty clear after all.”  
The commander reached into his pocket and pulled out several plastic clip folders.  
“Sorry, the photos are only black and white ...”  
“Oh! I’ll see them soon enough anyway”, Cor replied and looked through the folders. “I know him!”  
“Oh, really?” Drautos asked curiously, when his gaze fell on the photo of Luche Lazarus. “Where from?  
“He has applied to the Crownsguard, too”, the general answered succinctly and turned around when he received no answer. “Why do you look so dumbfounded all of a sudden?”  
“The nose never told me that he had applied to you!”  
“Oh?”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“Last spring. You know for sure that we recruit new people for the lower and middle service once per year.”  
The captain still looked at him in disbelief.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. I just had the feeling that the floor under my feet was being pulled away.”  
“Why?”  
Drautos turned away from him and reached for his drink. He stared at it for a while. To Cor it seemed as if the commander would have to hold on to the glass before he emptied it in one go.  
“Hey man, what’s wrong?”, he pursued the topic. “Do you have a problem with your people applying to me?”  
“Yes. No”, was the answer, the general got.  
“What now?”  
“Do you want another one?” asked Dieter, who had come to them and took the glass away from Drautos. The latter nodded.  
“He never told me anything about wanting to leave”, he repeated.  
“Hm, look at it this way: He applied to us for the middle service. If he applies now as your deputy, he seems to have some clear ambitions. Maybe, you’ve just not offered any promotion opportunities for your people? They oriented themselves elsewhere.”  
The commander of the Kingsglaive nodded.  
“And why did you reject him?”, he asked and turned back to Cor.  
The latter pulled up an eyebrow and replied Drautos’ look silently.  
“Do we have to talk about this here?”, he countered after Dieter had served the second lager.  
“No, of course not. I’m only curious.”  
“I’m sure of that, but let’s discuss it somewhere else.”  
Cor turned to his third beer, which was already half empty. The commander impaled him with glances.  
“What?”  
“Nothing! I just can’t get rid of the indistinct feeling that you are alluding to your Christmas party for some reason.”  
“And if I do?” the general grinned insinuating. “At least, I remember very well that you weren’t disinclined. But well, you can blame that on your alcohol level. You drank more than the rest of us together ...”  
Drautos looked as if he was about to strangle his drinking partner, but held back.  
“Well, at least, I’d really rather explain my reasons regarding that Lazarus boy in private”, Cor continued unmoved. “He has certain qualities that ...”  
The captain of the Kingsglaive pulled up his eyebrows, but said nothing. If Cor thought it appropriate to not discuss this in public, it was probably better that way.  
“Let’s take a walk through the park”, the general suggested.  
“What? Now?”  
“Sure! Otherwise you’ll just lie in bed afterwards and roll around sleeplessly ‘cause you’re worrying too much about it!  
Drautos twisted his eyes and then emptied his second lager in one turn. Cor grinned like an idiot, put the copies of the applications back in the bag and left some bills on the counter.  
“That’s for the both of us”, he said to Dieter and stood up.  
The barkeeper just nodded while Drautos put his glass down again, let his head hang a little and then shook it quickly and briefly.  
“You really shouldn’t make that a habit”, said the general.  
“Oh! The next Christmas party will come for sure! Besides, two lagers won’t get me drunk, you know that”, Drautos replied and then got up, too. “So, where to next?”  
“Allotment park, it’s just around the corner.  
The men exited the Mischpoche. The air outside wasn’t much better than in the smoky bar. It was only a five-minute walk to the park. They began to walk.  
“How do you do that?”, Cor asked after a while.  
“What?  
“Drink a beer in one turn and walk straight after that.””  
“Hah! Jealous?”  
A group of teenagers went their way, screaming, but then pressed quietly against the front of the house to let the two grim-looking men pass by. When they had passed them, the screaming started all over again.  
“These half-breeds nowadays”, Drautos commented, annoyed.  
“Oh, leave the pants shitters be pant shitters!”  
The commander just grumbled. He did not intend to let Cor know that the crackling of the young people upset him. Especially when they called him an old fart as soon as he turned his back on them. The general, on the other hand, seemed to have the patience of an angel with the youngsters.  
They turned right and crossed the paved bridge that marked the entrance to the Allotment park. The park was only sparsely lit, here and there they could see dark outlines on benches.  
“So get on with it”, Drautos demanded, after they had plunged a few meters into the darkness. “Why did you refuse Luche?”  
“He made an impression that was too ambitious in some areas”, Cor replied.  
“Ah? How so?”  
“Well, his attitude is too aggressive. Too dogged, I don’t really know how to express it. In addition to the first rounds of interviews, which Monica usually conducts with the candidates, there is also a second interview with the candidates who have made it through her selection process and the practical test. The lad had received very good ratings from both of them, which is why I took him as one of the first.”  
“And then?”, Drautos asked after the general had kept quiet for a few moments.  
“I scan them about their political views. His were sometimes too radical for me.”  
“My goodness”, hummed the commander. “Get more precisely, won’t you?!”  
“He advocates that Lucis’ forces should act more aggressive towards the Empire.”  
“Oh! And that’s why you didn’t take him?”  
Cor nodded, but his friend couldn’t see in the darkness.  
“I simply think he’s better off with in your troop with that attitude. The main task of the Crownsguard still is to protect the royal family and the palace. Nothing will change in the near future about that.”  
“My goodness, after you waffled around in the bar, I feared the worst!”  
“If you want to understand it that way. When I asked him how he sees Lucis’ political direction over the next five years, he suggested a large-scale counterattack on the Empire.”  
Drautos cleared his throat.  
“Well, maybe his attitude has changed in the meantime”, Cor continued unimpressed.  
“We’ll see.”  
“So? How exactly can I help you with the application phase?”  
“Practical test!”  
The general punched himself in the face with his flat hand.  
“Whoever survives the test will be shortlisted.”  
“I’d say with only four applicants, you already have a narrow selection.”  
“Of course!”  
“And nevertheless, I should still soft-beat them?”  
“No, you and your funny ideas! My practical test will not consist of a fight”, Drautos explained. “I know what my boys and girls are up to, I don’t have to test it until I drop. Rather, everyone should be given the chance to spend a week in my seat, figuratively, and to get a taste of the responsibility I have. Two days of preparation time, during which I brief the applicant, then he or she has to take over my tasks for three days. With an interval of one week between them.”  
“Oho!”  
“After all, my deputy must also be able to take over tasks from me. It would be of great help you could observe this from the distance and give me your assessment afterwards. Of course, I will be present at any time and step in, if something goes seriously wrong. But of course, I would also like to know if the applicants have organizational skills and can get the necessary respect from the other Glaives.”  
“Sounds obvious. But don’t you think that the first one to do this test has the ass card? The others will then be able to see off the performance and prepare themselves accordingly.”  
“The danger exists, of course. On the other hand, my area of responsibility is not the same every day. Above all, the scheduling will be exciting. I have known most of them for years, know how to assess their strengths and weaknesses and who can work with whom in a team. My deputy should bring a healthy portion of knowledge of human nature with him.”  
“That’s why you first look among them for a deputy.”  
“Exactly. I won’t be able to transfere some of my important tasks to someone from outside. At least not in the beginning ...”  
“My goodness”, said Cor. “Had two beer and is still talking swollen ...”  
By now, they had reached the other end of the park. The general strolled purposefully to the empty bench, which stood there under a street lamp, and planted himself on it. He placed the cloth bag with the applications on his lap. Drautos also took a seat and continued:  
“Besides, it is not the case that the other applicants will be present every time the examinee works on a task. And I’ll inform them on the results afterwards. That’s why I think everyone has about the same chances.”  
“If you say so.”  
The commander leaned back on the park bench and put his muscular arms on the backrest. Cor pulled the documents out of his pocket again. Luche’s was still on top.  
“Which application surprised you the most?”, he asked with interest.  
Drautos sighed noisily.  
“The one from Ulric.”  
Cor leafed through the pages until he found the corresponding papers.  
“I remember him.”  
He read the letter of application with interest.  
“Sounds reasonable for my standards.”  
“Hah!”  
“Hm?”  
“How surprised do you think I was when he came into my office just before yesterday and gave me the application? I wouldn’t have believed that the boy had any ambition at all to make more of his life.”  
“You know him better?”  
“Sure. In the early days of the Kingsglaive, I trained Nyx personally.”  
“Oh!”  
“When the troop was still small and I could still take a lot of time for each individual. He is one of my best men, even if he is a little too foolhardy from time to time”.  
“Is that why you call him ‘boy’? Because he is like a son to you?”  
“Nah! I just always believed that he had no goals in life and that’s why he fights so hard. And I actually know him quite well.”  
Cor did not answer at first. Despite the brevity, he was stuck with Ulric’s resume.  
“Maybe he hasn’t had the incentive to get more”, the general thought out loud.  
“The other two applications didn’t surprise me, to be honest ...”  
“The one from ...”, Cor had to take a quick look. “Delilah neither?”  
“No. Don’t let her appearance fool you. She might be grown small, but she always manages to make herself heard. And she knows how to deal with people.”  
“Ah.”  
“In fact, she was the only one whose application I was almost sure of.”  
The general shrugged his shoulders and put the documents away again. He also leaned back on the bench and nudged Drautos’ left upper arm.  
“Don’t fall asleep here”, Drautos warned him.  
“You mean, like you did in the VIP area?”  
Cor quickly retracted his head, and Drautos’ fist hit empty air. The general jumped off the bench. It almost seemed as if the general had a grin on his face.  
“You will tease me with that for the rest of my life, right?”, the captain of the Kingsglaive sighed resignedly.  
“Of course! After all, Christmas parties were made for such things!”  
The commander lowered his head backwards and grunted.  
“Come on, get up. We should make sure we get home.”  
Drautos did as he was told. Together they made their way back.


End file.
